Califica esta escuela
by Lugarth3
Summary: Escuela embrujada Profesor Minamino Compañero Jaganshi Puertas bloqueadas Sin escapatoria ¡La pesadilla escolar de Yusuke Urameshi!
1. Chapter 1

Imaginenese esta "sinopsis" en un trailer:

"_Oh, joven Urameshi, así no va a aprobar_", suspiro el profesor Minamino. "_¿Los ningen necesitan de otros para aprender cosas tan simples? Vaya dependientes sin cerebro_", se quejo el Compañero Hiei. "_¡Sáquenme de aquí!_", grito desconsoladamente Yusuke.

* * *

...

..

.

"Este es mi día", pensaba Yusuke Urameshi, el vándalo del Ningenkai y detective espiritual del Rekai. "Botan no ha venido a mi casa, a los gritos, a despertarme por alguna misión y dijo que no habrá muchas en algún tiempo. Perfecto, día libre. Mi madre esta de viaje, la casa esta vacía y me dejo dinero. Maravillosa mujer, su virtud de irresponsable me encanta. Ahora solo queda recordarles a los de la otra escuela quien manda...Un momento, escuela..."

- ¡Yusuke! ¡Yusuke, ven aquí en este instante!

La encantadora voz que lo llamaba al muchacho y pedía por su asistencia era nada menos que Keiko Yukimura, presidenta del club de estudiantes y amiga de la infancia del vándalo (y futura novia, si alguno de los dos se confesara primero).

Yusuke se levanto del suelo de la azotea de un sobresalto, acostumbrado a escuchar gritos cuando había problemas con demonios y espíritus malignos, por cuyo defecto se quedo mas de lo que hubiera querido, olvidando que cuando Keiko le llamaba a gritos por los pasillos de la escuela era para...

- Maldición...Si me atrapa...

Estaba a un segundo de disponerse a saltar del último piso de la gran escuela cuando...

- ¡Quieto, te quedas donde estas!- exclamo una muchacha de ojos y cabellos café, con una mirada rabiosa en su rostro bonito, apareciendo a las puertas de la terraza.

- ¡Keiko, déjame en paz!

- ¡Tu te vienes conmigo a clase!

- ¡No, ni en tus sueños!

Pero Yusuke sabía que por más que tratara, Keiko le tenía un control impresionante y podía arrastrarlo de una oreja si era necesario. Aunque usualmente Yusuke escapaba de la escuela muy frecuentemente, ese dia de un jueves de clima poético, había querido ir por recordar los reclamos de su madre sobre que ella se había humillado ante el Director por el. Quería ser buen hijo e ir...pero no precisamente a las clases, y por ello se tomaba siestas en la azotea.

Y Keiko, polo contrario al muchacho, lo mandaba a asistir.

- ¡Te pásate el tercer periodo, no puede ser! ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?- se quejaba como madre a un niño pequeño, bajando ambos a las escaleras con muy mala cara.

Yusuke de frustración y de aburrimiento y Keiko sumamente frustrada. Como Presidenta del Cuerpo Estudiantil, por supuesto que uno imagina todas las responsabilidades y debes serios que tenia sobre sus hombros, pero en vez de acatarlos corría a buscar al peor estudiante sin futuro de la escuela que ella representaba con dignidad sobrante.

- Dejarme ir. Vamos, Keiko. Déjame dormir otras tres horas.

- ¿Quien duerme tanto? ¿Eres un gato?

- No me molestes. ¿Y como sabias que vine? Me aleje del pasillo de tu primera clase antes de entrar.

- Tengo contactos. Recuerda quien es la Presidenta.

- Mandona y con delirios de grandeza...

- ¿Como dijiste?- una vena palpitante apareció en su frente, ruborizándose furiosamente.

A Yusuke esa reacción le gustaba, aunque supiera lo que acontecería después.

- ¡A tu clase!- vocifero, tomando de improvisto su mano y llevándoselo a rastras por el pasillo.

- ¡No, no!- intentaba zafarse de la mano de la chica, fuerza inferior a la suya, pero las miradas de homicidio que le entregaba Keiko le hicieron desistir a los cinco intentos.

Pasando por el comedor, Yusuke vio que gran parte de la matricula estudiantil se encontraban almorzando y charlando, jugando juegos y haciendo bromas tranquilamente.

- ¡Ey, maldita! ¡Aun no es hora de clases! ¡Están almorzando! ¡Déjame ir, Keiko!

- Mejor te llevo ahora mismo antes que te escapes de nuevo.

- ¡Estas loca! ¡No!

- ¡Deja de quejarte y no grites! ¡Actúa como hombre y vamos a clase!

- Soy hombre, Keiko, pero uno independiente que no necesita de ninguna escuela que no enseñe como defenderme de seres malignos y ningún ataque con cargas de energía espiritual...

- ¡Ah, no te entiendo nada y no te vas a salir de esta, Yusuke!

En camino al tormento, alguien vio por casualidad la escena y la compasión por Yusuke fue inmediata.

- ¡Urameshi!- exclamo Kazuma Kuwuabara, muy sonriente, en su mesa de almuerzo con sus tres amigos- Al fin que te apareces, eres como todo animal rastrero. Vuelves donde no perteneces.

- ¡Te voy a...Kuwuabara!

Encima de ser atormentado por Keiko al ir a clases, y pasar una hora y media allí adentro, ahora Kuwuabara se hacia el gracioso. La castaña lo devolvió al enojo persistente de ver los pasillos por los que debía caminar para llegar a su mal destino. Cuando llegaron, si Yusuke no había mostrado toda su frustración, su rostro estaba al límite de ella.

- Gracias...Gran Presidenta- murmuro el vándalo con sarcasmo puro.

- Y te quedas aquí hasta que llegue el profesor.

- Como si...- Keiko lo miro hostilmente y Yusuke se protegió con sus manos- Deja de mirarme como asesina serial.

Keiko suspiro y se tomo un tiempo para calmarse antes de entregarse a sus deberes y clases respectivas.

No concebía que alguien no pudiera ver ni apreciar el valor del aprendizaje, la escuela y el conocimiento.

Pensó en sus propios asuntos antes de caer en la cuenta de que, viendo el reloj de pared, habían pasados dos minutos dentro del salón, solos y en silencio. Yusuke murmuraba maldiciones, así que el también había estado distraído con lo suyo. No obstante, Keiko sintió un ardor colarse en sus mejillas y sus manos un tanto inquietas.

Se encontraban solos, en silencio...Perfecta ocasión para hacer una confesión inesperada, espontánea y a voz baja, dada la falta de sonido de la que se podía oír inclusive a una araña tejiendo su trampa.

Si Yusuke no fuera Yusuke- aunque si no lo fuera no le gustaría- y si no lo conociera, Keiko se habría tomado todo el tiempo de receso hasta que llegase el profesor para que el hablara primero, pero como Yusuke no es...

- ¿Que es eso?

Yusuke era especial para romper el encanto.

- ¿Uh? ¿El que?- vio que su amigo señalaba un retrato de divinos bordes de acero, cuya fotografía atrás del claro cristal era una arrugada y vieja imagen de un joven moreno de ojos negros, aspecto gentil y serio a la vez- Ese es Mokura Teikada, fue un maestro muy popular aquí en los años ochenta. El profesor de este salón lo tiene en alta estima y su retrato siempre presente sobre su escritorio, como podrás ver.

- ¿Una foto de un maestro viejo? ¿Y porque se ve tan joven?

- No habían muchas fotos nuevas del señor Teikada. Era reservado y no se dejaba tomar ninguna foto. Creo que es una foto ampliada de un armario escolar de décadas atrás- comento Keiko, entusiasta en explicarle esa parte de la historia de su escuela a Yusuke.

- No tiene sentido...Tener fotos de otro viejo en un salón de clases. Me sorprende que no lo rompan.

- No hables así.

- Bueno, ya vete. No me vigiles tan de cerca, me siento un reo.

- Yusuke- gruño Keiko, mirándole con suspicacia- No intentes escapar.

- De acuerdo, tratare de huir.

- Yusuke, madura.

- Keiko, suavízate.

La chica emitió un quejido exasperado y se dio la vuelta. Yusuke la vio irse pero un sonido sobre el escritorio lo sobresalto. Estupefacto, descubrió que el portarretratos estaba temblando. Rápidamente se inclino para verlo mejor y descubrió unos ojos negros observándole vivamente. Para cuando Yusuke sintió un asalto de energía demoníaca e intento apartarse ya era tarde.

- ¡Yusuke!

* * *

¡De vuelta!

¡Gracias ScarletJaganshi00! Por tus alentadores reviewins y seguirme, significa mucho por ser la primera.

Saludos, felices vaciones de invierno y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Para cuando Yusuke sintió un asalto de energía demoníaca e intento apartarse ya era tarde.

- ¡Yusuke!

El grito de Keiko fue tan alto y cargado de pánico que Kuwuabara, que se encontraba para esos momentos yendo a su salón mas temprano, lo escucho y rápidamente lo tildo como un grito de ayuda.

Corrió lo más pronto que le dieron las piernas para donde su sentido del oído le decía que se había producido el grito y entro en un salón de clases. Lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.

- ¡Kuwuabara, haz algo!- Keiko prontamente se apoyo en el, tensa y aterrorizada.

Pero Kuwuabara no hizo movimiento alguno. Cuando tuvo la decencia de reaccionar y dejar de mostrarse como idiota, los gigantescos tentáculos negros que tenían agarrado a Yusuke de la cintura lo devoraron en una oscuridad que acabo por desaparecer.

- ¡Espada Espíritu!- exclamo Kuwuabara, pero al ver el último rastro de la negra presencia supo que había asaltado muy tarde- ¡Urameshi!- miro de un lado a otro, y no encontró a nadie. Solo Keiko y el estaban en el salón- ¡Keiko, ¿Que sucedió aquí?!

- A Yusuke...El...La foto...

- ¿Que dices?- Kuwuabara dejo de producir energía espiritual y su espada desapareció. Se acerco a la castaña para calmarle y pedirle más amablemente que le explicara lo sucedido- ¿Como? ¿Un portarretrato?

- Una masa oscura,...con tenteculos salio de allí, y agarro a Yusuke... ¿Donde esta, Kuwuabara?

- No lo se, Keiko- miro hacia atrás, donde le habían indicado que estaba el pequeño objeto. Había sentido una oleada de energía maligna al entrar al salón pero ahora todo estaba en orden. Viendo de nuevo el portarretratos no había nada anormal ni extraño, a excepción de lo sucedido hacia unos minutos- Esa cosa debe estar maldita.

- ¿Maldita?- tartamudeo Keiko, no acostumbrada a los términos que su novio y sus amigos solían usar en sus misiones del Rekai. Jamás se acostumbraría y le producía respetable miedo experimentarlo.

El timbre de cambio de hora resonó por todos los alrededores, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kuwuabara.

- No estés inquieta. Keiko, me llevare ese portarretrato de aquí, ¿entiendes?

- Pero eso...No es tuyo...

- Algo oscuro y demoníaco esta allí, y se devoro a Urameshi, ¿Importa que me lleve propiedad de la escuela para ayudarlo?- al ver el sonrojo bochornoso de la chica, supo que la había convencido. Veloz, se puso de pie y toco el portarretratos. No obstante, sintió una descarga eléctrica en su mano que le hizo retroceder y soltarlo- ¿Que fue eso?

- ¿Kuwuabara?

- Esto...- Kuwuabara miro aun mas desconcertado el adorno del escritorio. "Esta cosa no quiere que la tome, ¿Quien sabe? Podría hacerme lo mismo que Urameshi"- No puedo arriesgarme... ¡Keiko! Actúa normalmente, ¿de acuerdo? No lo puedo mover, así que voy a buscar refuerzos.

- ¿Y Yusuke?

- Esta noche, Keiko. Cuando todos se vayan volveré con ayuda- exclamo apresuradamente. Abrió la puerta y vio que varios estudiantes ya estaban en los pasillos- Iré ahora. Keiko, no dejes que nadie mas entre aquí.

- Pero, ¿Como hago eso?

- ¡Inventa cualquier cosa! ¡El salón apesta, fue violentado, sucedió un crimen! Eres la Presidenta del Consejo, seguro que algo se te ocurrirá y te creerán.

- Kuwuabara...

El muchacho se detuvo para cuando estaba a punto de salir a correr en dirección a la escuela de Kurama, amigo y compañero con mucho más cerebro que nadie que hubiera conocido. Volvió su cara para la castaña y vio la angustia, el profundo desasosiego y el sentimiento indescifrable de sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Yusuke estará bien?

- Si, Keiko, lo sacaremos de esta. ¡Este idiota siempre esta metiéndose en líos!- exclamo lo ultimo cuando empezó a correr, fuera del salón, y dejaba a Keiko el resto.

* * *

- ¿Un portarretratos...?- profirió Kurama a voz incrédula- ¿...Se devoro a Yusuke?

- ¡Si! Sabia que sonaría loco, por lo que...Velo tu mismo- propuso Kuwuabara, muy serio e intranquilo.

Estaban de vuelta en la escuela, Keiko les había facilitado la entrada y ahora los acompañaba en el salón maldito. Kuwuabara no creía que fuera buena idea que la chica estuviese con ellos a esa hora de la noche, lidiando con semejante problema que podría generar desgracias, pero Keiko era persistente y cuando quería algo se lo tenias que conceder. Entendía a Yusuke si de tratar con ella se refería.

- Emana una ligera energía demoníaca, casi tenue pero hay que estar alerta- examino Kurama en sentencia.

- No se si deberías pero yo la toque cuando se llevo a Urameshi y no intento nada contra mi.

- Uh- Kurama se llevo una mano a la nuca, en pose pensativa y reflexiva.

Kuwuabara le tenía completa confianza a la inteligencia del pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Cuando había algo que no entendían ni podían resolver Kurama, un humano fusionado con el alma de un legendario zorro ladrón llamado Youko, era un profesional para sacarlos de los problemas.

- ¿En que piensas? ¿Que podemos hacer?

- Existen objetos que tienen mucha relación con portales a otras dimensiones, como "artículos de transporte", pero esto es nuevo. Más aun, el hecho de que sea un portarretrato con el rostro de una persona muerta lo hace más escabroso.

- ¿Y eso porque?- Kuwuabara temió por la gravedad del argumento de su amigo.

- Debo ser atento. Disculpa, Keiko- miro a la muchacha que estaba sentada contra la pared- ¿Dices que es el retrato de un hombre que murió de viejo?

- Así es. A mi también me extraña que sea una foto juvenil.

- ¿Y el profesor que trajo esto? ¿Algo que puedas decirme de el?

- Pues...

- ¡Aaah!

El grito de Kuwuabara alerto a los jóvenes en plena investigación.

- ¿Que ocurre, Kuwuabara?

- ¡La foto...el portarretrato no esta!

* * *

Una aclaratoria con respecto a la sinopsis de arriba, la que todos leen de resumen.

En realidad era asi:**_ "Escuela embrujada + Profesor Minamino + Compañero Jaganshi + Puertas bloqueadas + Sin escapatoria = ¡La pesadilla escolar de Yusuke Urameshi!"_**, pero por alguna razon no me dan los signos. Si alguien pudiera explicarme como agregarlos se lo agradeceria. No se entiende sin los signos. Gracias y nos leeremos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¡Aaah!

El grito de Kuwuabara alerto a los jóvenes en plena investigación.

- ¿Que ocurre, Kuwuabara?

- ¡La foto...el portarretrato no esta!

Efectivamente, donde se suponía debía encontrarse la inmóvil e inanimada reliquia ya no estaba.

- ¡Oh, no!- gimió Keiko, con las manos contra los labios.

- Búscala, Kuwuabara- pidió Kurama, reconociendo de inmediato que la situación se agraviaba.

- ¿Acaso esta viva?

- Tiene a algún demonio en su interior, puede moverse por el. Lo extraño es que no nos hiciera lo mismo que a Yusuke- puso en teoría Kurama, también buscando por el suelo. Tuvo un presentimiento y fue rápidamente a la ventana.

- Tienes razón. ¿Será porque somos dos, tres con Keiko? ¿Habrá reconocido nuestra energía?

- De ser así también habría reconocido la de Yusuke- arguyo Kurama, abriendo la ventana del salón. Su mirada de verde esmeralda busco entre los árboles de la zona sur del instituto y encontró a quien buscaba- Estas aquí. ¡Hiei! ¿Podrías venir aquí, por favor?

- ¿Que?- el pelinaranja se detuvo de súbito en su búsqueda bajo la mesa- ¿El enano esta aquí?

- ¡Hiei!- repitió Kurama. Su voz vociferaba hacia el árbol que traía sobre sus ramas más que sombras de la noche temprana- ¡Hiei!

- ¡Zorro escandaloso!- una voz entre los árboles, grave y profunda, se oyó entre las ramas y una ráfaga se sintió contra la cabellera extensa de Kurama, quien entrecerró las ventanas al ver a su derecha y encontrarse con su amigo- Siempre estas molestando cuando duermo...

- Es una emergencia, Hiei. Te necesitamos- le explicó Kurama a su vez, interrumpiendo la mitad de su queja. El pelinegro de oscura vestimenta arqueo las cejas- Hay un espíritu aquí. Ayúdanos a encontrarlo.

- ¿Estabas espiando afuera, enano?- le "saludo" Kuwuabara a la nueva compañía.

- Tu quédate en el suelo- sugirió el menor, viendo al pelinaranja aun buscando bajo las piernas de la mesa- No me uses como perro para buscar. Hazlo tú- le dijo con fastidio a Kurama, quien suspiro de su necia actitud.

- Se ha perdido. Y no tiene un olor al cual seguir. Es un espíritu en una fotografía que se ha llevado a Yusuke.

- ¿A ese idiota? Hn, otra vez se confió y lo secuestraron...

- Hiei, ¿Podrías usar tu Jagan?

- ¡C-Chicos!- grito Keiko, aterrorizada y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fruto del instinto trabajado por años, Hiei tomo su katana y acometió lo primero que se le acerco con ella. Kurama retrocedió un poco y vio lo mismo que Kuwuabara y la castaña. Levitando hacia el techo estaba el portarretrato demoníaco, con dos grandes tentáculos negros de intención maliciosa para con ellos.

Un trozo de tentáculo que había cortado Hiei cayó al suelo y se disolvió como si fuera una gota de agua en el desierto.

- Hn- gruño el espadachín- Su poder es débil- juzgo al instante de ver aquello.

- No nos confiemos. Tiene a Yusuke.

Kuwuabara se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa antes de poder ir en su ayuda, a menos en su compañía, cuando los tentáculos hicieron nuevo un movimiento contra Hiei y Kurama, quien salto mientras el primero corto los dos tentáculos como si se tratara de sushi. Sin embargo, apenas sus restos se disolvían en el suelo, mas tentáculos y esta vez con boca y dentadura de tiburón hicieron su aparicion desde el marco y atacaron. En un descuido, Hiei se vio desprovisto de su katana.

- ¡Hiei, que no te atrape!- grito Kurama, haciendo uso de su Látigo de Rosa contra los tentáculos.

El Maestro del Jagan era alguien muy veloz y no ansiaba que nadie lo atrapara, mucho menos un demonio de baja categoría que usaba tentáculos de ofensiva. No obstante, los tentáculos lograron agarrarle. En dos segundos, Hiei se veía atrapado por tres tentáculos muy firmes que apretaban su cuerpo pequeño. Cuando pensó en utilizar su poder de fuego, los asquerosos tentáculos lo acercaron precipitadamente al portarretratos, su lugar de procedencia.

- ¡Así sucedió con Yusuke!

- ¡Hiei!- exclamo el pelirrojo, dejando a los tentáculos a su ofensiva para ayudar a su amigo en apuros- ¡Hiei!

Una gran exposición de blanco vació se impuso cuando Kurama llego hasta Hiei y el portarretratos los succiono.

Temerario Kazuma salio finalmente de abajo de la mesa y miro a su alrededor. Keiko temblaba a una esquina, asustada y temblando. Iba a ir por ella cuando descubrió que, otra vez, estaban solo el y ella en el salón.

- ¿Donde están...?- no sentía la energía ni la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros. Sus ojos cayeron por casualidad al suelo, encontrandose con el dichoso portarretratos con los cristales rotos- ¡Esta cosa endemoniada!- fue tanta su ansiedad y premura que olvido lo que podía suceder si lo tocaba, pero esta vez no sintió nada y el portarretrato no le lanzo ninguna amenaza. Kuwuabara presintió algo raro. Era como si la fuerza maligna de ese objeto de repente hubiera caído en energía- Esta cosa... ¡Se los llevo! ¿Donde te los llevaste? ¿Que hiciste con ellos?

Keiko abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo gritarle a la reliquia del profesor. Busco al pelirrojo y a Hiei pero no vio a nadie. De nuevo, sus temores estaban siendo confirmados.

- Se los devoro también...

Kuwuabara le echo una mirada, sin cambiar su desesperada expresión hacia el portarretratos, al que gritaba como un loco.

- ¡¿Donde están?!


	4. Chapter 4

"Una caída que no parecía tener fin", eso juzgaba Kurama sintiendo todo su cuerpo a caída libre. En la oscuridad de lo profundo diviso a Hiei, su blanca bufanda y las mechas superiores de su cabellera eran una visión extraña en un mundo repleto de oscuridad y uso la gravedad a su favor para ir hasta donde el estaba.

Toco los tentáculos y estaba a un poco de invocar su poder cuando de súbito estos desaparecieron y la caída encontró un punto luminoso, que resulto ser el final del recorrido. Y cayeron.

Hiei gruño de mala manera. Sentía que había aterrizado sobre algo duro. La presión de los tentáculos había desaparecido pero cuando intento levantarse se entero que algo, mas específicamente, que alguien se encontraba encima de el. Kurama ladeo su cabeza y cuando se lo encontró la sorpresa fue mutua.

- Hiei...

- Zorro...

- ¡Chicos! ¡Al fin alguien aparece!

- ¿Eh?- musitaron ambos, desconcertados y extrañados.

Kurama presto mejor atención al escenario, sin separarse del pequeño cuerpo. Para su estupefacción se estaban en un salón de clases, pero no el mismo que el anterior. Y Yusuke, vivo y salvo, era quien les había hablado. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de pantalones negros y camisa blanca bajo una remera del mismo color y una corbata oscura. Raro. Pero se veía alegre de verlos. Atrás de el se encontraban más adolescentes, vestidos tal y como Yusuke, a excepción de una docena de muchachas con faldas grises y cintas azules en el cabello que le quedaron mirando curiosamente.

Oyó un quejido y recordó sobre encima de quien estaba. Hiei, sin esperar, se lo quito de un brusco golpe en el brazo y se sentó en... la mesa en la que habían caído. Kurama también se acomodo pero fuera del mueble y se puso de pie en el suelo del salón, viendo con suma confusión lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

- ¿Yusuke?... ¿Quien son...?

- Magnifico que llegaron- exclamo Yusuke, apartando a algunos estudiantes de su camino para llegar hasta sus amigos, quienes se sorprendieron en grande al verlo vestido como estudiante presentable- Vamonos corriendo. ¿Por donde nos vamos?

- Yusuke...Tu ropa...

- ¡Cállate!- exclamo el aludido, abochornado por como se le enrojecieron las mejillas de coraje- Es parte de la maldita condición de este mundo. ¡Huyamos, pronto!

- Es que jamás te había visto usando algo tan formal...

- ¿Quienes son estos?- interrumpió Hiei, dirigiendo una leve mirada de interés a los humanos que le quedaron viendo.

- Después nos haremos cargo de ellos. ¡Kurama, dime por donde!

- ¿Por donde que, Yusuke?- el pelirrojo sinceramente no entendía a que venia tanta ansiedad de su amigo, que le miraba con la desesperación digna de un condenado a muerte- ¿Que pasa?

- Pasa que ustedes vinieron a rescatarme, ¿no es así? Y saben como escapar de aquí- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, mostrándose àvido a cada instante- ¡Ya, vamonos a la salida!

- Yusuke, es cierto que vinimos a ayudarte- le informo Kurama, sereno y conciso- Pero, no sabemos como salir de aquí. Nos devoraron desde el portarretratos, igual que tu. Francamente, no se de que hablas.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿No saben?- el grito de Yusuke era como el de un sufridor del peor tormento de todos.

- Yusuke, cálmate...

- ¡Alumnos nuevos!- exclamaron a coro los adolescentes de antes, acercándose fortuitamente a Hiei y Kurama.

- ¿Como dicen?- Kurama mostró desorientación pero no la suficiente para actuar con hostilidad como Hiei estaba por hacer, buscando su katana. Casi de inmediato, le alzo el brazo a su lado para impedirle usarla- ¿Disculpen?

- ¡Ellos están locos, Kurama!- grito Yusuke, contra el nuevo coro que hacían los estudiantes, quienes sonrían y comenzaron a bailar como si nada fuera de otro mundo.

- ¿Quienes son "ellos", Yusuke?

- ¡Yo soy el encargado de responder a todas sus preguntas!- interrumpió un joven de piel albina, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Llevaba lentes y pese a su juventud se destacaba una belleza casi afeminada. Aparto a Yusuke del campo de visión de Kurama en un momento- Soy el Presidente de la Clase, Kadao Kiudo. Un gusto recibirlos, ingresantes- le tendió una mano al pelirrojo, quien vacilo un momento antes de aceptar y ejercer un ligero apretón- Con ustedes dos, somos treinta y dos ahora. El anterior que vino logro hacernos un número par, me encanta eso porque detesto los números impares.

- ¿A quien llamas el anterior, maldito presidente de pacotilla?- insulto Yusuke a su violenta manera, levantando un puño.

- ¿Que es este lugar,...Presidente Kiudo?- Kurama siempre era de cuidar las palabras para con los desconocidos, mas en una zona incógnita y lejana, y era muy atento a los cambios. Pero el muchacho ante el parecía agradable y no transmitia evidencias de yoki o malas intenciones en su aura.

- Este "lugar" es la Preparatoria Taikada.

- ¿Dijiste "Taikada"?- "Como ese muchacho en las fotos", pensó Kurama- Por curiosidad, ¿Hay un alumno con ese apellido?

- No, el es nuestro fundador.

- ¿Fundador?

- Kurama- llamo Yusuke, quien en ese momento corría las cortinas de unas ventanas- Mira esto.

Incluso Hiei presto atención a lo que Yusuke indicaba. Atrás de los cristales de las ventanas solo había ruinas y un pigmento verde tétrico y seco. Parecía el Makai. No obstante, el cielo era nebuloso y violáceo. Los árboles marchitos, porque parecían árboles, tenían ramas a lo largo de todo el "patio" y algunas llevaban al cielo, si es que era un cielo.

- ¿Donde estamos?

- La respuesta será perturbadora si quieren tomarse un momento- les sugirió el rubio pero inmediatamente sonrió y les dio la noticia- Estamos dentro de un demonio. Su objetivo, por lo que hemos discutido mucho entre mis compañeros, es que todos los humanos que encontrase los mantuviera aquí adentro.

- Un portarretratos era la vía del demonio...

- Así es. El gran Taikada es nuestro gran señor. El demonio que nos tiene en su interior hizo un trato con el para que jóvenes como nosotros fuéramos absorbidos para vivir aquí. Esta no es solo una escuela, joven ingresante, también es nuestra casa. Nuestro humilde hogar- sonrió ingenuamente el rubio.

Kurama lo considero un chiflado al terminarle la explicación.

- Que imbecil- coincidió Hiei abiertamente- ¿Llamar "hogar" al estomago de un demonio?

- Preferimos no usar palabras así de grotescas- le dijo en tono de reproche el Presiente Kiudo.

Kurama de nuevo tuvo que impedir que Hiei usara su fuerza bruta para hacerse respetar.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que están aquí?

- Hemos contado y, aproximadamente...- miro hacia atrás, al grupo de estudiantes, que sonrieron entre ellos y gritaron a la vez- ¡Veinticinco años!- a modo de celebración.

- ¿Veinticinco años, encerrados dentro de un demonio...?

El kitsune no pensaba posible el que aquello sucediera sin que el Rekai tuviera sospecha de a donde iban los humanos adolescentes perdidos en un mundo dentro de un demonio pero mas no concebía el como aquellos jóvenes parecían tomárselo a fiesta.

- ¿Porque actúan contentos?- inquirió Hiei, igual de desconcertado que el.

- Yusuke- pidió ayuda al que mas tiempo había estado allí- ¿Que ocurre aquí?

- Te lo dije, Kurama; están locos- respondio el moreno, sin mucho ánimo.

- Y estamos atrapados con ellos...


	5. Chapter 5

Al poco tiempo, Kurama supo por las rudezas de Yusuke y Hiei contra la estructura de la "institución" que sus poderes, la destreza de la katana y los disparos de energía espiritual, volvían a sus dueños como en un reflejo.

Los alumnos, simpáticos y con apariencia de cómodos con la situación, ningún movimiento hacían para escaparse, ni siquiera emitieron una queja mas que para censurar la insistencia de Yusuke por intentar huir del "paraíso". Al interrogarlos cuidadosamente, le dieron un detalle particular: todos los jóvenes habían sido vándalos con negativos sentimientos de la escuela en el pasado, pero rechazaron esa adversidad cuando "descubrieron" que la vida escolar era gloriosa y satisfactoria. Y allí lo supo.

Todos estaban bajo algun tipo de hipnosis. Una poderosa e influenciable sugestiòn.

* * *

El Presidente Kiudo golpeo sus palmas para atraer la atención de los estudiantes del estomago del monstruo, como bautizo Hiei, que para ese momento estaban sentados en sus escritorios correspondientes- por como cada uno se organizaba de manera casi automática y obediente- mientras los nuevos, Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei, quedaban de pie observando.

- Perfecto, mi buena gente. Hemos ya presentado al nuevo numero treinta de la clase. Un alivio infinito para mi...- se llevo una mano a su pecho, como en una pose dramática- Y, aunque pensaba que iba a llegar otro a decepcionarme el momento. ¡Aparecieron dos, aplausos, al número par!

Los estudiantes aplaudieron.

Yusuke miro a otro sitio, con mohin permanente. Kurama se sintió cohibido y Hiei miraba para donde escapar.

- Pueden presentarse, numero par. ¿O son como su anterior y deberemos saber su nombre a la fuerza?

- ¿A la fuerza?- murmuro Kurama, inclinándose a Yusuke, quien hizo otra mueca aun mas dura.

- Me emboscaron y tomaron de piernas y brazos para que dijera mi nombre, mi edad, mi fecha de nacimiento y...otras cosas...(lo vistieron de colegial)

- Ah, te presentaste a la clase.

- No lo digas así.

Kurama sonrió. Reconocía que el rechazo de Yusuke por la escuela era brutal pero le generaba gracia. Noto que lo estaban esperando, a el y a Hiei, para la presentación oficial y dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino y mi amigo, Hiei...

- ¿Tiene apellido?- inquirió el Presidente, atento al detalle.

El pelinegro lo fulmino con su mirada color vino y Yusuke expulso una risita.

-... ¿Jaganshi?- continuo Kurama, ganándose la contrariedad de su amigo- En fin, nosotros...

- ¿Porque no habla el?

- Hiei no es muy comunicativo.

- El trabajo en equipo es una de las bases fundamentales que tenemos en la institución. Confianza, unidad, integridad, solidaridad y respeto.

Yusuke dejo atrás su risita para carcajearse. Había estado esperando a que a Hiei le dieran esa información solo para molestarlo más y divertirse el de paso.

- Vaya, ¿Bases?- A Kurama comenzaba a no sorprenderle nada de ese sitio- ¿Tienen bases para los estudiantes?

- En efecto. No podemos ser un grupo sobreviviente de no ser así. La sociedad necesita reglas y contención.

Para este paso, Kurama cayó en cuenta de algo. El Presidente sonaba muy maduro pero no veia a nadie adulto.

- Y... ¿Hay bases para los profesores?

El Presidente se inmuto y disminuyo la presencia fresca que portaba en un instante. El kitsune noto que los demás estudiantes, sentados en sus asientos, bajaban la cabeza como deprimidos.

- No tenemos profesores aquí. Somos todos estudiantes. Nadie mayor a nuestra edad posee sentimientos negativos hacia esta santuario, que antes eramos una verguenza para la comunidad...Llegamos aquí siendo jóvenes y en proceso de aprendizaje. Solo nos satisfacemos de la información cuando la compartimos. Tenemos a dos estudiantes que vienen de Alemania, y ellos han sido excelentes, pero solo duro un tiempo nuestro intercambio de culturas e idiomas.

- Siendo así...- Kurama comenzaba a entender el problema- ¿Ninguno de ustedes se sabe más que el otro? ¿Intercambian sus conocimientos del mundo todos los días, durante veinticinco años?

Eso debía ser grave. Estar veinticinco años con las mismas personas, sin poder salir a ningún sitio y, por lo que parecía, sin envejecer.

- El tiempo se ha detenido para nosotros. Mantenemos la misma apariencia pero nuestro cerebro necesita más que tiempo. Hemos leído todos los libros que nuestro señor nos aporta pero son insuficientes en menos de un mes. Todos estamos ansiosos de conocimientos y estamos aguardando a la llegada de una persona mayor. Soñamos con el día en el que el demonio se devore a un adulto para traérnoslo y liberarnos de nuestra tediosa monotonía sedienta de conocimiento.

Yusuke los miro a todos con la peor censura con la que jamás había visto a nadie. ¿Jóvenes interesados en el conocimiento? ¿Soñar con que un maestro sea devorado para enseñarles a ellos? ¡Estaban dementes!

- Si, supongo que habrá sido muy duro para ustedes...- murmuro Kurama, a voz tranquila y una pizca de empatia.

- ¡Ey, Kurama! ¿No oíste? ¡Quieren que un humano sea devorado por este monstruo para que les enseñe! ¡Están totalmente locos!- Yusuke se sorprendió en que su amigo de cabellos rojos no lo escuchara, mas bien, que lo ignorara. De repente, el y el Presidente de la Clase estaban teniendo una charla afable- ¡Hiei! ¡Busca una salida con tu Jagan!

Se giro y Hiei no estaba por ningún lado.

_"¡Maldita sea!, si se fue sin mi o encuentra una forma de escapar solo lo voy a..."_

- ¡Decidido!- vocifero el rubio al mando de la clase, interrumpiendo el receso de sus compañeros que inmediatamente se volvieron para verlo y oírlo con atención- Escuchan, mi buena gente. Como el anterior no nos sirve y solo incentivaría la violencia y la falta a nuestros valores- Yusuke se sintió aludido y dio un paso al frente para estrangular al rubio, pero Kurama le impuso un brazo antes que lo alcanzara- Tengo una solución para nuestro aburrido pasar de los días. Aqui ha llegado un joven que nos llevara por la belleza sublime del conocimiento. Tanto así, mi buena gente, que el numero treinta y dos, ¡me encantan los números pares!- agrego con un exalto- Será nuestro profesor. Preséntese oficialmente.

Yusuke no entendía nada. ¿De que hablaban? ¿Numero treinta y dos? Pero si Hiei había caído primero, y Kurama después... Oigan...

- Buenas tardes- saludo el kitsune de cabello rojo- Gracias, Presidente Kidou. Seré su profesor la siguiente temporada. Pueden llamarme profesor Minamino.

- ¡Kurama! ¿Que diablos haces?

- ¡Mas respeto!- reclamo el Presidente de cabellos dorados- ¡El es tu profesor, ingresante! ¿Y donde esta el numero treinta y uno?- tembló agitadamente- ¡Odio los números impares, es repulsivo!

- Estas loco, niño...- el detective dejo de verlo y se fijo en su amigo- ¡Kurama! ¿Se te ha contagiado la locura de estos niños?

Pero Kurama le sonrió más raro. Como si saludara a alguien al que apenas se conoce y dejo de mirarlo. ¿Kurama...?

* * *

La tortura de Yusuke apenas comienza. ¿Sera una experiencia agradable, que le haga reflexionar de su comportamiento y la vida escolar?...(duda)...(risas)...(indecisión)...(risa)...Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla!- exclamo Yusuke por todo lo amplio del comedor, ganándose mas de una mirada censuradora y varios "shhh"- Como si estuviera en la biblioteca... ¡Estamos en un comedor y aquí se habla fuerte, niños locos!

- Pero, molestas cuando hablas- se quejo Hiei también.

- ¡Hasta tu!- se sorprendió crecientemente el detective, viendo como comía un platillo de buen aspecto- ¿De verdad sabe como se ve, Hiei?- se atrevió en preguntar, mirando fijo el plato- Estamos dentro de un demonio y tu...comiendo.

- Cállate. Tus gritos son estrepitosos.

- ¡Pero de como...!

Era asombroso. Hiei era el más impaciente y tenaz de todo el grupo pero para cuando lo miro de nuevo estaba tranquilamente devorando un pedazo de pollo con caldo. ¿Que demonios pasaba? ¿Al igual que a esos perturbados estudiantes de casi tres décadas había algo que también volvía locos a sus amigos? Primero Kurama volviéndose el "profesor Minamino" y ahora Hiei, actuando tan extraño...

- ¿Y que conseguiste?- el pelinegro le devolvió una mirada curiosa- Debes estar muy sereno porque sabrás como huir de aquí. Dime, por favor. Quiero salir de aquí, no puedo ni comer esto tranquilo- señalo su plato, pequeño y sin la carga de carne que hubiera querido tragar de pura frustración- ¿Por donde nos escapamos?

- No hay escape, Urameshi.

Yusuke jamás miro más consternado y atónito a Hiei como ahora.

- ¿Que no hay que?

- Escape, sordo. No vamos a escapar de aquí. Estamos dentro de un demonio. Solo el nos sacara.

- ¿El demonio que nos contiene es el único medio por el que podemos salir?

- Si. Este es su mundo. Su estomago. Si intentamos salir o hacer algún destrozo podríamos arriesgarnos a ser consumidos y permitirnos ser realmente su comida- Yusuke miro con asco el que Hiei hablara tan indiferentemente de eso mientras comía con aplomo- No hay salida, Urameshi.

- O sea, déjame entender esto. ¿Solo podemos salir si el maldito nos lo permite?

- Si, podría decirse que es así.

- ¿Y donde esta el demonio? ¿Quien es, alguien de aqui? Porque supongo que debe vigilar su estomago de vez en cuando porque tiene gente aquí y se debe hacer sentir cuando aparece, ¿no?

Hiei no le contesto inmediatamente. Se estaba terminando su comida justo cuando el timbre de cambio de hora dio su sentencia. Yusuke gimió de total exasperación. El jamás había odiado tanto la escuela como ahora. Había imaginado que una escuela en el cuerpo de un demonio seria interesante, pero las circunstancias le jugaban en contra.

Estudiantes locos, Kurama ignorándole, nadie rescatándole, ninguna salida viable, Hiei de lo más tranquilo, el maldito uniforme que le apretaba hasta los codos... ¡Si existe un Dios, que se acabe!

- Quizás- murmuro Hiei, dejando su plato y moviéndose velozmente.

Yusuke apenas lo diviso cuando alguien lo levanto del cuello de su camisa. Iba a golpear duramente al atrevido que había osado tocarle y no le importaba si era el Presidente de la Clase...

- Hora de clases. ¡Ya, ya!- el rubio soltó a Yusuke, quien ansiaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio- Tal vez tu modo de alegrarte sea a golpes pero el profesor Minamino podría hacer que aplicaras esa fuerza para algo mas productivo. Como en el conocimiento y la pasión por la sabiduría.

- ¿"Profesor Minamino"? Ese Kurama se ha vuelto loco...

- Vamos, vamos a la primera clase. Estoy tan emocionado.

"Oh, lo que me faltaba. Una Keiko hombre", pensó desconsolado el detective del Rekai mientras lo arrastraban hasta el salón en donde se daría la clase del renombrado profesor Minamino, del que no faltaba decir que había recibido bastantes elogios, especialmente de las muchachas jóvenes.

"Tal y como siempre", se quejo Yusuke, tomando asiento desanimadamente en un pupitre y echándose sin cuidado sobre el, contra la silla, viendo como empezaba Kurama su presentación y empezaba a hablar de lo que mejor conocía. De plantas.

- Daremos clases de Botánica por el momento. ¿Que les parece?

- Me fascina.

- Cualquier cosa. ¡Quiero aprender!- gritaron los alumnos, sedientos y posesos, con libros en las manos.

- Me enorgullece su entusiasmo- alabo Kurama espontáneamente, como si nada, sin ver a Yusuke pero de hacerlo lo hizo como si fuera cualquier otro alumno. ¿Alumno?- Dado que tienen algunos libros respecto al tema y me han dicho con anterioridad que se leyeron todos, supongo que han leído estos y ¿Tienen alguna duda?

- Profesor Minamino- levanto la mano una joven rubia de coletas, tan parecida al Presidente de la Clase que podría ser su hermana menor. Kurama le dio permiso para hablar- ¿Podemos empezar por lo básico? Los libros ayudaron a entender pero hay palabras que no conseguimos encontrar en nuestros diccionarios.

- Entiendo. Empezare como si fuera un tema nuevo. Por cierto, se que sus diccionarios son de los años setenta así que no se avergüencen ni se atemoricen en preguntar que no entienden. Créanme, en los tiempos actuales en donde yo estaba los diccionarios tenían más de dos significados, totalmente distintos y tergiversados en una traducción e incluso en una conversación común. Si tienen mas dudas, búsquenme después de clase.

¿Buscarlo después de las clases? ¡Pero si era el único maestro! ¿Que, haría las seis horas consecutivas? Kurama era impresionante...

Kurama sonrió a la clase y miro a su derecha. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- Hiei...Pasa.

- Hn- gruño el susodicho y, para suma sorpresa de Yusuke, el demonio de fuego no pateo, ni insulto ni quemo nada a su alrededor. Camino como si nada hacia un asiento vació al fondo. A unos dos pupitres lejos de Yusuke. ¿Pero que demonios?

- Empezaremos a hablar de las plantas, flores y especies que mas conocemos. La mayoría son de Japón, ¿no es así? Los que no les aseguro que les encantara conocer la fitologia de este país. Luego de analizarlas en carácter general, hablare de ellas de manera científica, en ese momento síganme. Para el examen esto...

- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!

Yusuke no lo soporto más. Estaba en su límite. No aguantaba tanto.

Se puso de pie a manera brusca de su pupitre, casi tirándolo al suelo, y miro adversamente a su amigo.

Amigo que no lo miraba como si también lo fuera de el.

- Joven Urameshi, controle su temperamento- ¿"Joven Urameshi"? ¡Kurama ni en vida lo había llamado por su apellido! ¿Y estaba cuerdo al reprocharle su "temperamento" de esa manera tan formal?- Si tiene alguna pregunta, levante la mano, como todos los demás.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Pasaron cinco silenciosos segundos, diez segundos, veinte segundos, veinticinco segundos...

Yusuke sintió el bochorno llegarle hasta las orejas mientras levantaba la mano.

- ¿Si, joven Urameshi?- interrogo el profesor Minamino, con suma tranquilidad.

Los "compañeros" del indisciplinado joven, mas conocido para ellos como el "anterior" o "numero treinta", miraron al aludido como si lo que hiciera fuera la peor falta de todas.

Hiei, más al fondo, se cruzaba las piernas sobre el pupitre, bajo las sombras donde apenas podía vérsele allí. Sonreía burlonamente a la actuación del detective en desventaja.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de como escapar de aquí, alguna teoría?- se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta y delante de todos, porque a ellos también les debería interesar, ¿no? Huir de allí, ser libres y tener la cabeza menos tostada por los libros.

- Es improbable escapar de aquí sin el consentimiento del demonio que nos tiene en su interior. Cualquier ataque o intento de destrucción que se tenga hacia el nos enfocara en un final nada agradable. El deseo del Fundador Teikada, que invoco al demonio, prevalece aqui y se fortalece con los estudiantes, eso provoca que nada de lo que hagamos funcione contra el.

- O sea. ¿No podemos irnos por nuestra cuenta?

- Puede ser, la probabilidad de hacerlo es del quince por ciento.

- ¿Quince del que?

- Oh, joven Urameshi. Estamos en clase de Botánica. Espere a la hora de las tres para hablar de matemáticas con el siguiente profesor- dijo Kurama, casi cínicamente, ignorándolo para hojear un libro de sus alumnos.

- ¿"Siguiente profesor"?- repitió el detective, totalmente estupefacto- ¡Tú eres el único profesor aquí! ¡Y te lo crees como si lo fueras! ¡Has enloquecido como ellos!- señalo a sus compañeros, quienes se hicieron atrás por la amargura que presentaba y su rostro corrompido por la ira, la frustración, la pesadilla de estar en la escuela y la locura que estaba experimentando.

- Joven Urameshi. No me obligue a colocarle el sombrero. ¿No ve que bastante se ha humillado ya?

Kurama hablaba como si de verdad fuera su profesor. ¡Y lo amenazaba con el sombrero!

- ¡Kurama!

- Soy el Profesor Minamino. Siéntese, por favor- miro intensamente a Yusuke, quien tenia la seria intención de echar el pupitre de una patada y así lo hizo, para retirarse con un puertazo atrás su espalda pero para cuando estaba en el pasillo y miro de nuevo...Sus "compañeros" estaban allí, sentados en sus puestos y evitando mirarle. Estaba de regreso en el salón de clases y Kurama continuaba mirándolo con seriedad, propia de sabio haciéndose respetar- No provoque mi paciencia. Siéntese.

¿Que había sido eso? Se sentó por inercia propia de si mismo, confundido y furioso, a lo que Kurama sonrió a nueva cuenta, dándose la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra.

- Todos entienden el japonés escrito, ¿no?- los estudiantes dieron un "si" afirmativo respetuosamente alto- Maravilloso. Recuerden que hay dos sistemas de escritura y pueden confundirse, no obstante, pueden usarlo a su beneficio cuando me escriban una interpretación personal sobre mis temas...Y, ahora, alumnos, hablemos de las estaciones.

Yusuke se golpeo la frente contra el pupitre. Se sentía impotente, inútil y acabado. Vencido por la endemoniada escuela. Acorralado por el estomago de un demonio y esos sujetos locos, que sonreían y celebraban por estar allí y tener a Kurama de profesor, un símbolo de sabiduría. Odiaba la escuela como nunca.

- Urameshi- Hiei llamo su atención. Su posición relajada no había cambiado en absoluto. Sus pies continuaban arriba de la mesa, sus brazos atrás su cuello y su cuerpo casi recostado contra la silla. ¿Porque nadie le decía nada a el? ¿Porque los demás no lo miraban mal o Kurama decía algo al respecto? ¿Hiei era invisible hasta en la escuela? Maldito afortunado- Me parece que al fin encontraste a tu rival. A ver como la próxima escapas, fuiste tan patético...

Yusuke gruño colérico al más alto grado de tolerancia pero entonces recapacito en algo.

¿Hiei había visto lo que había pasado?

- Hiei, tu... ¿Tu haz...?

- ¡El numero treinta esta hablando en clase, profesor!- exclamo un albino a la izquierda de Yusuke, sin ver a Hiei.

- ¡Que no soy numero treinta, maldito!

- ¡Joven Urameshi! Compórtese.

- ¡Kurama, acaba con esto!- miro de un lado a otro. Nadie lo reconocía, todos silenciosamente se burlaban de el- ¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!

* * *

Nota: La Escuela del Estomago del Demonio es un mundo creado por el deseo de Teikada-sensei (un maestro fallecido decadas atras) que anhelaba un lugar donde los "indisciplinados" (como Yusuke, pero no hay quien le gana) supieran y entendieran el valor del estudio y el conocimiento. Sin embargo, como todos sabemos, los demonios siempre exageran de mala manera y por eso los "estudiantes" estan bajo la hipnosis de ese villano, pero ironicamente tambien lo fortalecen. (Imaginense a Kurama explicandoles esto, en su papel de profesor)

Nota 2: Los jovenes devorados son de epocas y paises distintos (¿Captaron la parte donde se habla de dos estudiantes alemanes?), razon por la que el Rekai no une los casos, pero como los demonios pueden vivir siglos habitar en su interior significaria detenerse en el tiempo, ¿no creen? Esa es mi idea.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Se sentía a una semana entera de clases cuando en verdad solo había pasado un día.

Un dìa pasado golpeando las paredes, gastando su energia espiritual y buscando alumno por alumno, interrogando a puño alzado, a quien sea que supiese donde estaba escondido el demonio de la escuela. Todos diciendole lo que debia hacer, de que deberia interesarse, razones por la que la escuela es valiosa para la vida de cualquier ser humano, ¡al diablo!, farfullo en sus pensamientos, indispuesto a caer y obstinado a no ser vencido. Tanta ira en un solo dia...

Un día siendo alumno del "magnifico, decente y sabio" profesor Minamino o, como ahora lo denominaba Yusuke, su "mal amigo, desgraciado que no me escucha, loco del estudio"

Y Hiei...Hiei era Hiei y pasaba las clases como si nada. Como una sombra, nunca estaba allí realmente y a la vez estaba conciente, era verdadero y real.

Como en la clase de Arte con el profesor Minamino.

- Es un refrán común pero cargado de significado, historia y pasión, de muchos pensamientos que acabaron en la misma filosofía: "El arte es una expresión"- fue su preludio ante la clase, preparada ante lienzos blancos y con pinceles en mano- Esbocen una emoción, una escena, un escenario. Que conmueva su alma, lo que añoren, lo que amen. Cualquier cosa por la que sientan un sentimiento positivo, es mucho mejor utilizar el arte de manera productiva y satisfactoria. Sentirse expuestos expresando algo, cualquier cosa, una plegaria o un lamento, una queja o una realidad, pueden inclusive expresar lo que carga de sentimiento una lagrima en un dibujo artístico.

- ¿Una lagrima,...en serio?

Todos los demás estaban absortos en lo que decia Kurama, como si lo que dijera fuera tan nuevo como el día que era de la semana, es decir, totalmente absurdo. Se apasionaban por cada cosa que decía con elocuente inteligencia. Los estudiantes de la escuela del estomago del demonio estaban realmente fuera de su juicio.

Y Yusuke comenzaba a sentir igual. No adoración a Kurama o a lo que decía, sino resignación y una ligera obediencia. Lo destacaba el que sostuviera un pincel frente a una tela blanca y a su lado un acumulado de colores líquidos en caja.

- Comiencen- dictamo el profesor y se comenzó la tarea.

Yusuke miro su lienzo y lo examino como si dentro de el pudiera encontrar alguna inspiración, no porque quisiera pintar ni nada, sino alguna idea para escapar. Todas sus energías estaban concentradas en ese enigma.

- Tu cuadro se ve exactamente como tu- hablo Hiei a su derecha, apareciendo de repente. Su voz cargada de burla molesto a Yusuke antes de entender siquiera a lo que se refería- Blanco y vació, como tu cerebro.

- ¿Y tu que tanto haces? ¿También dejaste que esta locura te afectara? No me lo esperaba de ti.

Fue el turno de Yusuke el de provocar, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Hiei apenas le dedico una mueca y sonrió audazmente.

- Eres muy lento, Urameshi.

- ¿De que hablas? Kurama ha enloquecido, y tu estas aquí muy campante con todo lo que ocurre. ¿No se dan cuenta que estoy a punto de cometer una masacre?

- Corrijo. Eres estupido.

- ¡Grr!- iba a golpearlo y empezar una verdadera pelea entre demonios pero en eso Hiei se sentó en una silla vacía y hundió sus dedos en una de las tintas negras de la paleta de la acuarela. Yusuke miro extrañado como los dedos de Hiei se liberaban del oscuro color al sacudirse la mano manchada frente al lienzo blanco, el cual recibió sus salpicaduras- ¿Que haces? ¿Eso es arte?

- Hn- siseo sin emoción, observando su lienzo como si ese fuera un trabajo realmente importante, al menos más que el entablar una charla sobre las circunstancias actuales y desesperadas del detective.

- Los dos se han vuelto locos- murmuro entre dientes.

- Tengo entendido que es tu primer aporte del día- oyó la voz de Kurama y de pronto estremeció. De alguna forma, escucharlo y estar cerca de el era lo mismo que soportar a un profesor de su escuela que irónicamente Kurama era, pero al oír mejor noto que no se dirigía a el. Sino a su izquierda. A Hiei- ¿Y eso?

- Manchas.

- Manchas- repitió Kurama, mirándole dubitativamente, casi examinador. Sus ojos verdes parecían resignados y un poco cansados- ¿Y representan...?

- Oscuridad, suciedad, tétrico. Manchas.

- Si, manchas- volvió a decir Kurama, no convencido. Miro a su costado y le hizo una seña a un alumno para acercarse y dar su sentir de la "obra" manchada de Hiei- ¿Que opinas?

- Creo...que es triste- musito el joven, bajando la cabeza como si en serio sintiera esa emoción. Kurama le pregunto silenciosamente el porque- Creo que es una pintura inclinada a la espiritualidad.

- ¿Espiritualidad?- repitió Kurama, ampliando los ojos.

- Si, como el alma manchada por los pesares del mundo...Eso creo, supongo que es así- el muchacho dudo al último instante, viendo a su maestro y después a Hiei- ¿Eso intentabas pintar?

- Me gusta- sentencio Kurama antes que su amigo respondiera- Es profundo y dolorosamente real. Tiene toda la razón, joven Oda. Hiei, tienes un excelente. Ha sido la mejor obra.

- ¡¿Como?!- grito Yusuke atónito y despreciado.

* * *

...O en la clase de música con el profesor Minamino.

- Perfecto, joven Murasha. Ha cantado excepcionalmente, su voz se destaca hasta en un coro...Joven Urameshi, estamos practicando un canto en dúo no a gritos. ¿Y porque ese estilo de queja en su voz? Modérese...Hiei, el canto consiste en hacer sonar la sinfonía, ejecutarla y expresarla, no es silencio de luto... Presidente Kidou, su voz tiene el mismo peculiar efecto que el mió. No se diferencia si lo canta un hombre o una mujer... ¡Joven Urameshi! No estrangule a su compañero, mañana tendremos la clase de anatomía si necesita un muñeco de practica y descargarse...Hiei, tu actitud me decepciona pero a diferencia de los demás, no eres escandaloso. Te daré crédito por eso...Joven Urameshi, deje de golpear el suelo. ¿Ha enloquecido?

- Esto es peor que el infierno...- suspiro Yusuke, golpeandose contra la pared, ya con su límite en su peor momento.

* * *

Esperemos que Yusuke no acabe como Jack en "El resplandor".

Hasta la proxima.


	8. Chapter 8

- Todos se conocen el Ingles. Los que tengan dificultad tienen libros y diccionarios a su cercanía. Sean honestos y llámenme si necesitan una sugerencia o una opinión. Todavía no es día de examen así que aprovechen- les indico el profesor Minamino, sentándose atrás del escritorio.

A Yusuke le cansaba el complejo de escuela. Las clases, los conocimientos que los locos adoraban, las instrucciones fastidiosas de Kurama, la puntualidad y la moderación obligatorias...Y los uniformes, maldición, como apretaban.

Desde hacerse profesor oficial, Kurama llevaba el uniforme habitual del condenado instituto del estomago del demonio. Pero, para asombro de Yusuke- y no parecía que a nadie mas le importase- había alguien que no traía el uniforme y nadie le decía nada.

- ¿No piensas que Kurama te esta consintiendo?- ignorando lo que hacían sus compañeros de tarea e importándole poco si Kurama lo encontraba y le cargaba amonestaciones miro por encima de la silla al muchacho de al fondo del salón.

- ¿A mi?

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Te trata mejor que a mí, y lo peor es que yo intento cosas y tú no haces nada. Hay una palabra para esto: favoritismo. Por eso es más condescendiente contigo.

- Estas enloqueciendo...- Hiei usaba el libro como juguete entre sus manos, abriéndolo y jugando sin cuidado con sus hojas, carente de piedad por ellos, y Yusuke todavía no pensaba posible que el, entre todos, fuera el favorito, ¿y porque el?- La espera te esta transtornando

- ¿Espera de que?

- Joven Kiloshar, eso no es educativo. Me avergüenza- exclamo Kurama, muy cerca de ellos, hacia un joven de piel canela que garabateaba en su cuaderno- Vuelva a la tarea que le asigne a usted y a sus compañeros. Organice sus prioridades...

El kitsune quedo paralizado, se detuvo a medio camino de regreso a su escritorio y murmuro entrecortadamente algo ininteligible. Yusuke, impresionado de su rara actitud, logro escuchar "prioridades, madre, volver".

Hiei sonrió, conteniéndose una risa de lo más burlona, mirando a Kurama con ojos divertidos.

Yusuke no entendía que lo que sucedía era que Kurama había despertado de la hipnosis y ahora, mirando a su alrededor con cautela, buscaba la forma de huir de donde estaban. El Kurama que conocía había vuelto.

_"Tengo que distraerlos con algo, pero llevarme a Hiei y Yusuke conmigo..."_

Haciendo honor a su reputación de zorro astuto y audaz, tuvo una idea espontánea y perfecta.

- Aguarden, alumnos. Quiero hacer una pequeña prueba. Últimamente he encontrado fallas en unos alumnos y quiero ver por mi mismo que tan grave son sus problemas de atención, asimilación y aprendizaje.

Yusuke arqueo las cejas. Se sorprendió de que Kurama le tendiera una mirada significativa. "Sígueme la corriente", parecía decirle con los ojos. Hiei, quien también estaba atento, se enderezo y espero a ver que seguía.

- ¡Joven Urameshi, Hiei! Acérquense a la pizarra.

- ¿Y ahora que hice?

- Pero hasta que despertó el zorro...

El detective logro escuchar lo dicho por el demonio de fuego y tuvo la leve esperanza de que su amigo hubiera regresado, pero al ver la expresión seria del profesor Minamino no festejo nada más que mostrar una mueca. Caminando ambos hasta el escritorio del profesor, este les tendió dos libros iguales en diferentes números de página.

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos con esto?

- Tradúzcanme estas oraciones marcadas de aquí en ingles- indico Kurama, con una sonrisa divertida contenida.

Un silencio asombrosamente incomodo se produjo.

Hasta la clase entera quedo en silencio y Yusuke hizo lo primero que sabia hacer.

- No- se rehusó de la manera mas descarada en una sola palabra.

- Es un estudiante de la peor calaña- reprocho el pelirrojo, suspirando con resignación, viendo como ambos muchachos dejaban los libros de nuevo sobre el escritorio. Hiei lo hizo antes de explicarle que harían- ¿Y tu, Hiei?

Hiei hizo memoria. Había visto películas en ingles con Kurama y se conocía algunas de las típicas y repetidas frases que se decían los ingleses.

- Hello (Hola)...Good bye (Adios)...I Love You (Te amo)_  
_

- ¿Que?- de repente, su cuerpo entero entremecio y quedo momentaneamente inmovil. Unas palpitaciones irregulares acometieron contra su pecho al tiempo que escucho a su amigo decir eso.

Hiei subió y bajo sus hombros, sin verle la real importancia.

- Es lo único que me se de ingles.

Se sabia la pronunciaciòn pero no el significado.

Y el impacto se normalizo de repente, tan pronto como se produjo.

- Bien...- miro a la clase. Ellos si sabían ingles y miraban entre la vergüenza ajena, los celos y la censura a Hiei. Rápidamente, se volvió a sus amigos- Ustedes dos no tienen el decoro de disculparse ni la de sentir vergüenza por la ignorancia en la que están ahogados. Al pasillo... Mis alumnos, continúen su tarea- les hizo un gesto a Hiei y Yusuke para irse por la puerta- Me haré cargo de los ignorantes.

- Si, profesor Minamino- asintieron los estudiantes, en un gracioso coro.

Kurama cerró la puerta detras de ellos y se permitió suspirar...Hasta que vio el rostro de Yusuke y la burla en los ojos de Hiei.

- Puedo explicarlo.

- Ya he oído eso antes. Te veías tan loco como ellos- Hiei fue el primero en hablarle en contra.

- ¿Eres tu realmente, Kurama? O, ¿Profesor Minamino?

Aunque no lo hubiera hecho para broma, Kurama sonrió al oírlo llamarlo así. Antes no había estado completamente conciente de lo que hacia, pero si sabía que Yusuke la había pasado mal bajo su asistencia.

- Si, soy yo de nuevo, Yusuke.

- ¡Te voy matar!

- Todavía no. Reserva tu furia para el demonio que nos metió aquí adentro- le detuvo Kurama, levantando sus manos en defensa hacia su pecho. Yusuke no se veía para nada contento, pero al menos dejo de amenazarle con el puño a lo alto, muy dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

- ¿Y como se supone que lo hagamos? ¡No podemos salir sin el consentimiento de ese demonio! Seguro que estará tan loco como esos niños.

- Es probable, pero primero vamos por partes.

- Este sitio tiene bloqueadas todas las salidas; que son inmunes a todo tipo de ataque, espiritual o demoníaco- arguyo Hiei- Estuve tratando mientras jugaban al profesor perfecto y el alumno estupido. Urameshi también ha intentado romper algunas ventanas.

- ¡Me quiero ir de aquí! No tienes una idea, Kurama...Y a ti te parecía divertido...

- No fue divertido- mentía, recordaba lo que había hecho y de mucho no se arrepentía- Yo también buscaba la forma de escapar, pensaba que al unirme a los alumnos y entenderlos...

- Y acabaste contaminado por su basura de "valor al conocimiento", típico de humano, son fácilmente influenciados.

Kurama decidió que no podía contradecir eso. Hiei tenía razón, a su agresiva manera.

- ¡Acaben con la charla ya! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

- Estas muy desesperado- dijeron Hiei y Kurama al unísono.

- ¿Y ahora se enteran?


	9. Chapter 9

- ¡Acaben con la charla ya! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

- Estas muy desesperado- dijeron Hiei y Kurama al unísono.

- ¿Y ahora se enteran?

Hiei le dirigió una recelosa mirada antes de volverse a Kurama.

- Hay una pequeña concentración de yoki en un salón. Su entrada esta bloqueada, pero estoy seguro que hay algo oculto allí.

- ¿No lograste entrar?

- Tu eres el legendario ladrón, ¿no es cierto?- provoco con una sonrisa de diversión. Kurama le quedo mirando, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo- Sabes quebrantar sellos y romper cualquier tipo de protección.

- ¿Estamos esperando a los que se harán cargo o nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada? ¡Vamonos a ese lugar! Hiei, guíanos.

El joven gruño, detestaba seguir ordenes pero el también estaba harto de aquel lugar y corrió a un limite ligero de velocidad para que pudieran seguirle el rastro sus compañeros.

- ¡Me las pagaras, Kurama!

- No fui yo, Yusuke, y si te sirve de algo, me siento avergonzado- mitad mentira, mitad verdad- Si no logramos vencer a este demonio te aprobare el año entero.

- ¡No empieces a bromear, Kurama! ¡No con esas cosas!

Hiei se detuvo ante una puerta que tenia de letrero superior la advertencia de "Director Fundador". Kurama reconoció que estaban en el tercer piso, curiosamente el único pasillo que no había sido pisado por ningún estudiante, y se agacho para comenzar a quebrar la seguridad de la puerta.

Yusuke estaba mas que impaciente y cuando el kitsune acabo no resistió mas y se metió a la oficina del Director Fundador, encontrándose con un salón a oscuras, repleto de carteles y trozos de hojas de libros. Libros de aspecto antiguo, pesados y grandes estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, hasta el techo tenia adherido los pesados libros abiertos, cerrados y sus paginas. Apenas se podía vislumbrar un escritorio y a un sujeto atrás de el, moreno y de ojos negros, que murmuraba repetidamente palabras atropelladas.

- Esto parece habitación de un loco del psiquiátrico.

- Yusuke, tal vez el demonio ante nosotros solo este perturbado- expuso Kurama, viendo lo mismo que el.

- Al diablo con eso. Fue muy conciente cuando nos metió aquí y quiso meternos en la cabeza su demencial idea de aprender a la fuerza. ¡Esto no es una escuela! Yo lo se. A la escuela va quien merece una vida mejor y tiene cerebro para soportar su presión. A la escuela va gente valiente, ¡y este tipo esta muy equivocado si cree que continuare aquí!

- Lo que dijiste...Yusuke...Sonó muy...

- Hipocrita, viniendo de un imbecil al que no le gusta la escuela- termino Hiei por el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oh, cállense los dos! Voy a descargarme ahora- hizo sonar sus puños al apretarlos contra si y se acerco a paso lento y amenazante al demonio, el cual no se movió cuando los libros levitaron y golpearon a Yusuke- ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?- profirió Yusuke, ya en su limite. Quería patear a alguien y ese era el maldito tétrico con aspecto de adolescente. Sin embargo, de los libros mas de una docena de cintas fueron hacia Yusuke, capturandolo como presa de viuda negra- ¡Maldito lunático! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Nada más deja que...quítame estas cosas!

- Patético- sentencio Hiei.

Kurama suspiro. Ver a Yusuke atrapado por el poder de los libros no era algo de todos los días pero tenía su punto en la vergüenza ajena. Y, además, le debía luego de lo que paso teniéndolo a el como profesor.

- Señor Teikada...- inicio la conversación, dando un prudente paso hacia el hombre que aun no se movía de su sitio. Era exactamente igual al retrato juvenil del maestro fallecido, pero con un aura demoniaca envolviendolo- Usted ya me conoce. Y sabrá el porque estamos aquí. Escuche, puedo entender lo que esta intentando hacer pero obligar a esos jóvenes a apasionarse por el conocimiento es prejudicial para ellos, y para usted también. Usted lo sabe. He leído su historia y la he escuchado de los estudiantes. Se que su deseo es incentivar a los jóvenes hacia los estudios pero esto es excesivo, no debe manipularlos o jugar con sus mentes por medio de esa hipnosis a la que los induce...

- Cuando era joven- hablo el espíritu del Fundador, sonando abatido y viendose demacrado hasta en su juvenil apariencia- Quería que aprendieran la maravilla. Conocer y disfrutar el gozo de la sabiduría.

- Si, este es el jefe de los locos- musito Hiei, echándose contra el suelo. Ese lunatico era trabajo para Kurama.

- Señor Teikada. Director y Fundador. A usted se le encomendó la responsabilidad del bienestar de esos jovenes, guiarlos y aceptar sus modos de ir hacia el conocimiento, y ha fallado en ese sentido. Este es el límite en donde la educación y el lavado de cerebro tienen un contacto muy íntimo; se acercan a la locura.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Solo intentaba conducirlos a la sabiduria!

El espíritu enojado del Fundador se levanto ante Kurama pero este no se inmuto de su repentina altura y fuerza. Hiei no hizo movimiento y su mirada continuaba tan inexpresiva como siempre.

- Usted es egoísta, Director. Ha corrompido a sus jóvenes estudiantes por su propio egoísmo y ambición. Sus intenciones habrán sido honrosas alguna vez pero se han alejado del camino decente. Los ha pervertido forzando el objetivo de sus pasiones, usted como educador y maestro debe enseñar, guiar y aconsejar. Por mas que se decepcione o ellos traicionen sus esfuerzos, esa es la forma nueva en la que los jóvenes hacen las cosas cuando son independientes. La sabiduría y el conocimiento son infinitos, libres y transitorios. ¡Usted no puede dominarlos!

El Fundador Teikada arrugo los labios y su rostro mostró absoluta pena, vergüenza y decepción, de si mismo.

Kurama suspiro. Un poco mas e iba a usar su látigo. Había lidiado con muchos estudiantes en un solo día que se sentía acostumbrado a tratar con otro joven confundido y perdido en su camino.

- Siempre manipulador, zorro.

Sollozando el espíritu del Director y demonio de la escuela, Kurama sonrió.

- Si. A veces se necesita a un mal estudiante para hacer la diferencia.

- ¿Uh?- Yusuke apenas pudo refutar palabra al caer al suelo, libre de las ataduras-... ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Director Teikada, por favor, devuélvanos a nuestro tiempo y nuestro mundo. Y a ellos también.

- ¿Que me quedara a mi?

- Oh, no se preocupe. Si su deseo es enseñar aun después de morir tengo una idea.

Kurama traía esa sonrisa que no deparaba generosas intenciones pero para Yusuke, quien quería irse corriendo de ese mundo, y para Hiei, que no veía sentido a estar allí más tiempo, decidieron ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar.


	10. Chapter 10

- ¡Yusuke!- grito Keiko, corriendo y abrazándose contra el pecho de su amigo, al borde de las lágrimas.

Yusuke casi cae por el peso e impacto repentino del cuerpo de Keiko pero al verla alegre decidió no reclamar.

Viendo los ventanales, se destacaba que había un nuevo amanecer. ¿Keiko había estado en la escuela toda la noche, esperando por el? Un rastro de ternura se dejo pasar por sus ojos al considerar lo que eso significaba. Se permitió pasar una mano por su cabellera parda mientras ella abandonaba el llanto.

- Estaba tan preocupada...

- Lo se...

- El amor joven. Recuerdo mucho esos días- dijo una voz extraña y tosca.

Keiko miro sobre el hombro del detective y dio un grito al ver a un hombre de aspecto tétrico, como cadáver viviente, flotando. Un golpe se escucho bajo la mesa y Yusuke vio a Kuwuabara arrastrarse por el suelo. El tambien se habia quedado, dormido esperando por sus amigos.

- Kuwuabara, ¿Que hacías allí?- pregunto, pero en eso el rostro de Kuwuabara, de atónito por ver a su amigo de vuelta paso de horror al reconocer que a unos centímetros de el iba levitando un espíritu maligno.

- ¡Atrás de ti, imbecil! Siento el mismo poder que en ese portarretratos. ¡Ese espíritu es...!

- No es maligno, Kuwuabara- lo tranquilo Yusuke, sonando cansando. Keiko lo miro con ojos tan desconcertados como Kuwuabara, ambos impresionados y suspicaces por el ser extraño- Es el demonio que nos absorbió a Hiei, Kurama y a mi pero acabo siendo un sujeto de cerebro débil.

El espíritu del Director miro de mala manera a Yusuke.

- Aguarda- Keiko miro mas atentamente al espíritu, atreviéndose a acercarse para observarlo mejor, sin sentir una hostilidad en su contra por intentarlo- ¿Usted es... Teikado-sensei?

- Hace tanto que no me llaman asi.

- ¡Lo es!

Keiko era rara. Del susto atemorizante pasaba a estar contenta y sonriente.

* * *

- ¿En serio, eso paso?- Keiko no lo podía creer- Yusuke tuvo mucha suerte de haber estado en una escuela guiada por usted, maestro.

- ¡Que tengo que!- grito el detective al instante- ¡Fue un infierno, estaban todos locos! Hasta muchos de ellos se quedaron con la idea de que la escuela era maravillosa cuando los devolvimos a su mundo ¡Este tipo es un abusador de mentes!

- Callate, Yusuke. Más respecto. ¿No has aprendido nada?

- ¿Como que, Keiko?- provoco Yusuke, aunque sospechaba que nada bueno iba a salir de esa charla.

- La humildad. El valor de la sabiduria, la virtud de ser un informado del mundo. Un cosmopolita sin viajar, leyendo de sus paisajes, y sus seres fantasticos y desconocidos...Todo Arte es tambien un estudio.

- Suenas a cuento infantil, y no me gusto para nada.

Una bofeteada marca Keiko Yukimura gratis aparecio en la mejilla de Yusuke.

- ¡Maldita! ¿Y eso porque?- se sobo la herida que inmediatamente se estaba roja.

- ¡Por irrespetuoso! ¡E idiota!

- ¡¿Porque?!

- Oh...Justo como el amor joven- murmuro el espíritu de nuevo, del cual Kuwuabara aun tenía estremecimientos y lo miraba muy de cerca. Hiei se quejaba de que su sexto sentido con los espíritus fuera tan susceptible que hasta los mas débiles lo asustaban y Kurama trataba de calmarlo diciéndole (lejos de Yusuke) que la experiencia no estuvo tan mal, después de todo- Leí en mi autobiografía que me case con mi amiga de muchos años. Ahora no me parece una sorpresa. Actuábamos justo como ellos ahora- Kuwuabara y los demás se voltearon a mirarlo. ¿Era melancolía y sentimiento lo que habían en esos huecos ojos de muerto?- Bajo esa capa de hostilidad e independencia existe el secreto reprimido del verdadero amor.

Kuwuabara asintió. El no podía entender como dos personas tan contradictorias como sus dos amigos se quisieran- porque se notaba a leguas que si- pero respetaba la filosofía del sujeto. El era un hombre enamorado, por lo que tomaba en cuenta toda frase poética que hiciera honor al amor.

El espíritu del Director miro disimuladamente al pelinegro, quien para ese entonces se acomodaba la ropa para salir por la ventana sin despedirse. El ex-maestro Minamino lo contemplaba de a momentos, como sabiendo lo que iría a hacer y se entristeciera.

- Se ven exactamente como yo y ella- suspiro el espíritu, atrayendo la atención de Kurama hacia la pareja que siempre discutía- Y ustedes dos también, maestro Minamino.

Kurama parpadeo, muy conciente de si mismo como para negar la realidad.

- Si, lo se- confeso, alejándose del Director. Fue hacia la ventana antes que Hiei cruzara por ella- Mi madre tiene una cita esta noche- le anuncio a voz calmada, como siempre mostraba ser externamente- Estare solo en casa. Habrá comida gratis, si te interesa.

- ¿Eso es favoritismo?- la interrogante de Hiei fue tan casual que Kurama apenas pudo reaccionar con el aplomo correspondiente a su carácter. Hiei sonrió burlonamente a su reacción- No te olvides de la nieve dulce, zorro.

- Jamás lo olvidaría.

Verlo marcharse por la ventana no le pareció tan diferente como las otras veces. Empezaba a sentirse distinto. Como a los pasos de acostumbrarse a un nuevo comienzo. A un nuevo trato, una nueva relaciòn...

- Ey, Kurama- lo interrumpió el pelinaranja en sus cavilaciones- ¿Este espíritu se va a quedar aquí?

- Le prometí que si quería enseñar, enseñaría.

- ¿No verán perverso que un sujeto así sea su profesor?

- De hecho, pensaba en otra cosa.

A Kuwuabara le dio miedo la sonrisa de Kurama.

No obstante, en unos días el espíritu estaba muy contento. Tenia de único estudiante a un niño de lo mas ignorante y testarudo. Era una delicia de cabeza de chorlito vació que ansiaba cargar de sabiduría.

- ¡Su padre también pensó que era buena idea, lo lamento!- gritaba el ogro en el suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza cuando su señor le tiro una silla- ¡Dice que solo será una prueba de seis meses!

- ¿Seis que?- exclamo el niño aprendiz, en su frente palpitándole una vena y la paciencia en su limite.

El espiritù del Director Fundador aparecio en la puerta, con libros en mano y sonriente contra su aspecto de zombie.

- ¡A estudiar, joven Koenma!

- ¡Sálvenme!

...

..

.

_**Finalizado.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Os pareció un buen final? Le atino Kurama al elegir al nuevo alumno del Director, ¿o no?

No estaba totalmente segura que funcionaria, quería agregarle mas cosas pero habría extendido innecesariamente la historia. ¿Y a ustedes? Califiquen. Oh, de alli viene el titulo, que coincidencia...

Saludos, nos leemos en otra.


End file.
